<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bow Before Your New Queen by castleshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753758">Bow Before Your New Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleshadows/pseuds/castleshadows'>castleshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Canon Rewrite, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kings &amp; Queens, Magic, One Shot, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleshadows/pseuds/castleshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 of TCOGB from Casteel's perspective. If you haven't read the first chapter reveal, I'll be nice and give you the link: https://jenniferlarmentrout.com/its-a-christmas-miracle2020/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bow Before Your New Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The number of fics in the fandom is criminally low, and I've read all of them like three times already, so I thought I'd add to the collection myself instead of just complaining about it. (I'll probably still complain, but at least not until I'm finished with this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lower your swords.”</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother sink down onto one knee. I couldn’t help but be a little surprised at this. She was so angry about my marriage to Poppy, and now here she was, giving up her crown and bowing to the new Queen. As far as I’d known my mother had never bowed to anything in her life. Of course, there had never been a descendant of Nyktos in Atlantia in her lifetime either. Well, there was a first time for everything wasn’t there. </p><p>I looked back to Poppy, who was currently staring at my parents like she wanted nothing more than to run very far away and never look back. I didn’t blame her. Her gaze shifted to me, her expression changing. I gave her just a hint of a grin, fangs showing. She visibly relaxed. Gods, I loved her so much. </p><p>My friend. </p><p>My love. </p><p>My partner. </p><p>My wife. </p><p>My heartmate. </p><p>My Queen. </p><p>My <em> everything.  </em></p><p>She was the only person in the room. Or at least the only one I cared about. </p><p>“My Queen.” I breathed, lip curling up of its own accord. Her eyes snagged on something at the corner of my mouth. Probably my dimples. The funny thing was, I hadn’t really ever noticed them until Poppy had brought them up, and now that she had, I couldn’t <em> stop </em>noticing them. It was really rather obnoxious, though I was glad she liked them. </p><p>Poppy gave almost a full body shudder, relaxing. </p><p>Something came over her then, and her eyes filled with pain. The adrenaline from whatever had happened here was probably coming down. She swayed, knees getting ready to buckle—</p><p>I moved, standing up and taking a step closer to Poppy. Her eyes widened. It was so cute the way she was always surprised by how fast most of us were. I wanted to run to her so badly, to take her into my arms and rip out the throats of anyone who came near. It seemed the wolven had the same idea. </p><p>A menacing growl came from behind me. Jasper. His size in his wolven form still surprised me to this day. I wondered if Kieran would ever get that big. </p><p>Another growl, familiar to me as my own voice. </p><p>Kieran himself was looking at me with a hatred in his eyes that was unusual for him. Emotions weren’t usually something he showed. But now, his ears were pinned back, his eyes blue, but not blue. There was something wrong with his eyes… </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Poppy’s voice was a quiet rasp, and I know she knew what was about to happen. Kieran sank onto his haunches, getting ready to pounce. I didn’t want to hurt him, but if it meant getting to Poppy I would take him down. I would take them all down one by one. </p><p>His eyes were so strange though they… they glowed. My eyes widened. They knew.</p><p>“You all knew,” I couldn’t believe it. That’s why all the wolven had been running towards the temple before the rain started. </p><p>“You all knew something was happening to her, that’s why…” I trailed off. I was mad. Mad they hadn’t told me anything, mad they were keeping me from helping my wife. </p><p>Even without Poppy’s empath gifts, I could feel the confusion radiating off of her. </p><p>
  <em> Me too, Princess. Me too. </em>
</p><p>Several of my parents' personal guards moved to surround them, and I suddenly remembered I was also surrounded. By a bunch of half feral wolven, waiting to rip me into pieces. Shit. </p><p>A howl went up into the air from Delano, and several yips and calls answered him from a distance. They grew louder each second. </p><p>“Godsdamn,” Emil was reaching for his swords, “Their summoning the whole damn city.”</p><p><em> Yes, Emil, thank you for that astute observation, </em>I thought. I knew he was only saying what needed to be said, but I still couldn’t help but want to stake him on the wall for looking like that at Poppy. She didn’t believe me, but I knew what I saw. </p><p>“It’s her,” Alastir stated, coming forward. I could see the distrust in him clearly. Godsdammit would they hurry up. Not everyone here needed to state the complete obvious. All I saw was Poppy, head bleeding, struggling to stand. I needed to get to her. I needed to take care of her. I needed—</p><p>“It’s not her,” I shot back at Alastir. This was taking too long. </p><p>“But it is,” My father stared at Poppy. I wanted to gouge his eyes out. “They’re responding to her. That’s why the ones on the road with us shifted without warning. She called them to her.”</p><p>“I… I didn’t call anyone.” Poppy’s voice broke, and my heart cracked a little with it. </p><p>She didn’t know what was going on. Hell, <em> I </em>barely knew what was going on. I could tell she didn’t mean for any of this to happen. If I could just get to her, wrap her in my arms, and tell her it’s going to be okay, then maybe it wouldn’t be a complete lie. </p><p>“I know,” I looked at her, hoping my eyes portrayed what my voice could not at this moment. I hoped she was using her gift, so she’d know that at least I, out of all the people in this room (who weren’t wolven of course) didn’t blame her for any of this mess. </p><p>“But she did,” my mother insisted. Okay, now I wanted to gouge out <em> her </em>eyes too. “You might not realize it, but you did summon them.”</p><p>Poppy looked at my mother for several heartbeats. I could practically hear the gears of her brain turning. My Poppy, my wonderful, beautiful Queen. Then she flinched. She <em> flinched. </em>I hardened. </p><p>“If the idiots behind me actually laid down their swords instead of lifting them against my <em> wife </em>, we wouldn’t have an entire colony of wolven about to descend on us.” Staying pleasant at this point, was just a lost cause, “They are only reacting to the threat.” </p><p>“You’re right,” My father helped my mother to her feet. Her gown was soaked with blood. “But ask yourself why your bonded wolven is guarding someone other than you.”</p><p>I didn’t give a fuck what Kieran was doing. </p><p>“I really couldn’t care less at the moment.” The wolven were getting closer. I could hear their paws pounding the ground. </p><p>“You need to care,” My mother replied softly. No I didn’t. What I needed was Poppy. “The bonds have broken.” </p><p>“She’s right,” Alastir commented, “I can… I can feel it— the Primal <em> notam. </em>Her mark. Good gods. They’ve all broken.”</p><p>I didn’t entirely understand, or care about, what he was saying. </p><p>Poppy. </p><p>Poppy.</p><p>My wife.</p><p>Hurt. </p><p>She’s hurt. </p><p>“Look at their eyes,” my mother ordered softly. “I know you don’t understand. There are things you never needed to learn, Hawke.” Her voice cracked then. “But what you need to know now is that they no longer serve the Elemental bloodline. You are not safe. Please,” she begged. “Please. Listen to me, Hawke.”</p><p>No. </p><p>No.</p><p>No. </p><p>My wife, my love. </p><p>“How?” <em> she </em>asked, “How could the bond break.”</p><p>She always asked questions at the most inconvenient times. </p><p>“That doesn’t matter right now,” I practically growled, “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>She ignored me.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“It’s what you are,” My mother lifted her skirts. They were soaked with blood. “You have the blood of a god in you—"</p><p>“I’m mortal,” Poppy insisted. <br/>“Yes, you are mortal, but you are descended from a deity—the children of the gods. All it takes is a drop of god’s blood—” Eloana swallowed thickly. “You may have more than just a drop, but what is in your blood, what is in <em>you</em>, supersedes any oath the wolven have taken.”</p><p>Poppy looked like she was about to pass out. </p><p>“You go near her? Right now?” my mother continued “They will see you as a threat to her. They will rip you apart.”</p><p>Let them. They may take me down, but I would take many of them down with me. </p><p>“Casteel—”</p><p>“It’s okay.” My eyes stayed locked with Poppy’s. “No one is going to harm Poppy. I will not allow that.” I took a deep breath. “And you know that right.”</p><p>She nodded, eyes frantic. </p><p>“Everything’s alright. They’re just protecting you” I smiled for Poppy then, as much as I could manage. But, even I could tell it wasn’t reassuring whatsoever, tense and tight. All my worries showed right on my face. </p><p> “I don’t know everything that is going on right now, but you—all of you—want to keep her safe. And I’m all about that. You know I would never hurt her. I would tear out my own heart before I did that. She’s injured. I need to make sure she’s okay, and nothing is going to stop me from doing that.” I didn’t blink as I held Kieran’s stare. The other wolven had reached the temple steps. I could hear the rolling thunder of their paws. “Not even you. Any of you. I will destroy every single one of you who stands between her and me.”</p><p>And I would. I would kill Kieran, my best friend, my brother. I would kill him if that was what it took. </p><p>My lips peeled back, showing my fangs, and Kieran’s growl turned deeper, primal. I prepared myself to fight—</p><p>“Stop,” Poppy ordered, “Kieran! Stop! You will not hurt Casteel.” Her voice echoed throughout the chamber. “All of you will stop. Now! None of you will attack.”</p><p>A switch flipped off. All of the wolves lowered their head, laying down on the temple floor. </p><p>“That… that was timely. Thank you for that.” Emil, looked at her in that way of his that made me want to rip his lips from his face. </p><p>Yeah he was going to die soon. No question about it. </p><p>My eyes were fixed on Poppy. She was glowing silver, bright like moonlight. She’d spoken like a true Queen. It was incredibly arousing. Uncomfortably arousing actually. I shifted on my feet.</p><p>“He will not hurt me, you know that.” She directed it towards Kieran and Jasper. “You told me he was the only person in both kingdom’s I was safe with. That hasn’t changed.”</p><p>Kieran nudged her with his nose. I could tell what he was trying to say. <em> “You’re safe with me too.”  </em></p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes closing. </p><p>“Just so you know,” I murmured, “What you just did? Said? Has me feeling all kinds of wildly inappropriate things at the moment.”</p><p>She laughed shakily, “There is something so wrong with you.”</p><p>Maybe there was something wrong with me. But, that didn’t change anything.</p><p>“I know.” My lips curved upward, “But you love that about me.”</p><p>She didn’t confirm it, but I could tell she agreed. </p><p>“You were glowing silver again. When you ordered the wolven to stop,” I told her. “Not a lot, not like before, but you looked like spun moonlight.”</p><p>She looked down at her hands, and her brow furrowed. </p><p>“I didn’t want any of this,” she whispered.</p><p>“I know,” I replied voice rough. I placed a palm over her cheek, the one that wasn’t swollen. I needed to take care of her. I needed— "I know Princess."</p><p>Her hair was tangled beneath my hand, her face bloody and streaked with dirt. And yet, she was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. “It’s okay. It’ll all be okay. I can promise you that.” </p><p>I couldn’t promise it to her. But I could sure as hell, protect her in any way I knew how. Any way that was possible. </p><p>I kissed her brow and then turned towards Emil. “Emil? Can you retrieve clothing from Delano’s and Kieran’s horses so they can shift and not scar anyone?”</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to do that,” he replied, leaving the temple. I watched him go, glad he was leaving. I couldn’t pay attention to Poppy when he was in the room. When he was right there just waiting for me to murder him. </p><p>“I think their nakedness will be the least scarring thing to happen today.” Poppy pointed out. </p><p>I said nothing, touching her cheek, and taking note of all her injuries. I wanted to kill them. I would’ve ripped them limb by limb had Poppy not already done that for me. </p><p>My Poppy, my beautiful Queen. </p><p>“They tried to <em> stone </em> you.”</p><p>There was a soft gasp from my mother, but I ignored it. I was still pretty mad at her. </p><p> “They accused me of working with the Ascended, and they called me a Soul Eater. I told them I wasn’t. I tried to talk to them.” Her hands lifted, presumably to touch me, but stopped midway. I couldn’t help but be disappointed.“I tried to reason with them, but they started throwing stones. I told them to stop. I said it was enough, and…I don’t know what I did—” She started to look over my shoulder, but I stopped her, not wanting her to look at the bodies. I knew from experience it would only make things a hell of a lot worse. “I didn’t mean to kill them.”</p><p>“You were defending yourself,” I reminded her. I wanted her to know it wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t her fault at all. “You did what you had to do. You were defending yourself.”</p><p>“But I didn’t touch them, Casteel,” Poppy whispered. “It was like in Spessa’s End, during the battle. Remember the soldiers who surrounded us? When they fell, I felt something in me. I felt that again here. It was like something inside me knew what to do. I took their anger and I—I did exactly what a Soul Eater <em> would </em> do. I took it from them and then gave it back.” </p><p>From somewhere behind me my mother said, “You are not a soul eater.” I didn’t want to gouge out her eyes as much anymore. “The moment the eather in your blood became visible, those who attacked you should’ve known exactly what you were. What you are.”</p><p>“Eather?” Poppy asked, gaze shifting back to me. I couldn’t help but be relieved. If she was asking questions she was okay… right?</p><p>“It’s what some would call magic,” I answered, and shifted my stance, so my mother couldn’t see Poppy. She didn’t need to be assaulted with questions by the former Queen. “You’ve seen it.” I reminded her. </p><p>“The mist?”</p><p>I nodded. “It’s the essence of the gods, what’s in their blood, what gives them their abilities and the power to create all that they have. No one really calls it that anymore, not since the gods went to sleep, and the deities died off.” My eyes searched hers, trying to figure out what she was feeling. It was times like these empath powers would have been useful. “I should have known. Gods, I should’ve seen it…”</p><p>“You can say that now,” my mother spoke. “But why would you have even thought that this would be a possibility? No one would’ve expected this.”</p><p>No. I hadn’t. But she had. </p><p>“Except for you.”</p><p>“I can explain,” she protested. She could explain, my ass. </p><p>Emil appeared carrying two saddlebags. Thankfully he had enough sense to give us all a wide berth, probably sensing the tension in the room. </p><p>“Apparently a lot needs to be explained,” I said, icily. “But it will have to wait.” I looked at Poppy’s left cheek, at her temple, at the blood. I needed her to be okay. “I need to get you somewhere safe where I can… Where I can take care of you.”</p><p>“You can take her to your old rooms at my place.” Jasper said, having shifted. Poppy looked over, and then blushed, probably realizing Jasper was naked. I tried not to laugh. </p><p>He handed a pair of breeches to me for Kieran. “That will do. Thank you.”</p><p>“Will it be safe for you there?” </p><p>I grinned. It was adorable how concerned she was for my safety. Though I kind of wished she would pay more attention to herself, seeing as she was bleeding. </p><p>“He’ll be safe there,” Kieran answered for me. </p><p>Poppy looked at him, and I was surprised to see she didn’t seem at all embarrassed that he was wearing no clothes. It made me kind of jealous. I handed him the pants. </p><p>“You were going to attack Casteel,” she accused.</p><p>Kieran nodded and took the pants. </p><p>“He most definitely was,” I confirmed. </p><p>“And you threatened to destroy him.” That one was—rightfully—directed at me. </p><p>I smiled just a bit, “I did.”</p><p>It was kind of funny in hindsight. </p><p>“Why are you smiling? That isn’t something that should make you smile.” She stared at me, and I immediately felt bad for smiling. I could tell she was holding back tears. “That can never happen again. Do you hear me?” She twisted to Kieran, who arched a brow as he pulled on the breeches. “Do you both hear me? I won’t allow it. I won’t—”</p><p>“Shh,” I touched her cheek, calming her. I felt awful. “It won’t happen again, Poppy,” I swept my thumb across a tear that had already fallen. We were close enough now that our chests touched. It was very distracting. “Right?” I asked Kieran. </p><p>“Right.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t…” He went quiet. I had no idea what he was going to say. </p><p>Jasper however, spoke up. “As long as the Prince doesn’t give us any reason to behave differently, we will protect him as fiercely as we will protect you.” I wouldn’t give them any reason to attack me if I had anything to say about it. </p><p>I felt something hit my chest and looked down to see Poppy with her face buried into my shirt. She took a long inhale. She did that sometimes when I was near, probably smelling me. I didn’t fault her for it though. The gods know how many times I’d done the exact same thing to reassure myself. </p><p>I folded my arm over her back, careful not to hurt her, breathing in the scent of honeydew. I shuddered. </p><p>“Wait,” Kieran said. “Where is Beckett? He was with you when you walked off.” </p><p>
  <em> Beckett.  </em>
</p><p>I drew back ever so slightly, “That’s right. He offered to show you the temple.” I narrowed my eyes, everything forgotten except <em> Beckett. </em>Beckett who had just moved to first place on my murder list. Okay maybe Emil was just a little bit ahead of him… but still. “He led you here.”</p><p>“He disappeared when the others showed up,” Poppy said reluctantly, “I don’t know where he went."</p><p>Yep, that settled it. Beckett was <em>dead.</em> </p><p>I turned to Delano, still in his wolven form. “Find Beckett,” I ordered, “Naill? Emil? Go with him. Make sure Beckett is brought to me alive.” </p><p>Poppy stiffened. I could tell she didn’t like this. </p><p>“He’s just a kid,” she said, “He was scared. And now that I think about it—”</p><p>“Poppy,” I interrupted, placing my hand just below the cut on her temple. I kissed it. “I have two things to say. If Beckett had anything to do with this, I don’t care what or who he is, and I sure as fuck don’t care about what he was feeling.” My voice rose, until everyone in the temple could hear me. This needed to be heard. </p><p>“A move against my wife is a proclamation of war against <em> me </em>. Their fate is already sealed. And, secondly?” I leaned down further towards her, brushing my lips against hers. Her scent heightened almost imperceptibly. I knew exactly what we were doing tonight. </p><p>I turned my head to the side and pointed to the only wolven who remained, now standing on two legs, “<em> You </em>.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>